


A Peaceful Morning

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: On a morning Obi's up earlier than his master. What the kid would do?





	A Peaceful Morning

Little 8-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly woke up from his peaceful dream, only to discover that he’d fallen asleep in his master’s bed the previous night. It seemed that Qui-Gon didn’t have the heart or even the patience to bring him back to his own room, so he let his Padawan sleep with him instead.

Qui-Gon was still asleep, lying facedown and hugging his pillow affectionately, burying his head into its softness. He seemed perfectly content, at least Obi had this feeling because of the faint smile on his master’s face.

_He’s much less scary when he’s sleeping_ , Obi thought as he observed Qui-Gon curiously.

When he met Qui-Gon for the first time in the Temple gardens, Obi almost burst into tears by the sight of the tall, intimidating Jedi master before him. But it lasted only for a few seconds, then Qui-Gon sat down next to him on the grass, told him his name, and asked his. He had a voice so kind and soothing and pleasantly deep that Obi instantly forgot that he wanted to cry only a minute ago.

Not long after that he became Qui-Gon’s new little Padawan.

Now Obi sat in the bed next to his sleeping master and tried to muster enough courage to do something he’d wanted to do almost from the moment he began to speak with Qui-Gon. He was wondering if his master’s long hair was as silky and soft as it looked. He didn’t dare touch it when Qui-Gon was awake, however, he knew Qui-Gon most probably wouldn’t get angry with him; he just wouldn’t understand, and Obi didn’t want to look like a silly baby.

But now Qui-Gon was asleep, and if Obi was cautious enough, maybe he could get away with a little stroking unnoticed. So the kid reached out slowly and stroked his master’s hair gently, running his fingers through the silky dark brown strands. It was even nicer than he’d imagined; Qui-Gon’s hair was incredibly soft, Obi really enjoyed the feel of it on his small hands.

 

Qui-Gon woke up to a gentle tug in his hair. It didn’t hurt at all, so he wasn’t worried that someone attacked him in his sleep just didn’t really understand what was going on. But his bed was so comfortable under him and he felt so warm and cosy that he didn’t have any intention to move at all. So he just lay motionless and listened.

He heard Obi’s soft breathing very near; so the kid decided to play with his hair a little. Qui-Gon didn’t really get why it was so exciting to the kid but if it made him happy then he was fine with it. And he had to admit that Obi’s touch felt good and calming; he could’ve got used to it pretty quickly.

After a few moments of peaceful silence he took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes to see if the kid was done with his bit incomprehensible but definitely cute action.

“Sorry!” Obi squeaked when he noticed that his master was awake, and he jumped back a little, almost falling off the bed.

“Don’t be” Qui-Gon answered as he instinctively reached out and caught Obi before anything bad could’ve happened to him, pulling him into his arms. “It’s okay, little one.”

Obi snuggled close to him, grabbing his hair again in his little hands.

“What’s so interesting about my hair?” Qui-Gon murmured as he turned to his back, holding Obi tight to him.

“It’s soft and silky. I like the feel of it” Obi explained a bit shyly, hiding his face in his master’s neck.

“All right, little one” Qui-Gon sighed, and a few minutes later he fell asleep again.

Obi smiled happily as sleep found him again as well.

 

**The End**


End file.
